


Oh baby let me in

by alpheratz



Series: numb!Mikey [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Painplay, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpheratz/pseuds/alpheratz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years down the road, Mikey and Pete reconnect. (Porny coda to Can't Touch My Brother.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh baby let me in

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a coda to [Can't Touch My Brother](http://archiveofourown.org/works/412266) and will probably not make a whole lot of sense without it. Still, in a nutshell: this is an AU where Mikey can't feel anything but Gerard's touch - unless Gerard is touching both Mikey and someone else at the same time. 
> 
> Massive thanks to Romantical for the beta and to the usual suspects for cheerleading.

Gerard used the last clean mug on Monday. Mikey runs the dishwasher on Wednesday, the one day of the week they’ve all set aside to get shit done at home instead of hanging out in the studio until two in the morning.

It’s Mikey’s week to make sure they don’t have to drink out of Gerard’s paintwater mugs, so he goes through every room in their house and collects a million used mugs. He leaves the glass of water and two coffee cups that were on Gerard’s bedside table. Gerard gets pissy when Mikey does that, but Gerard always forgets the bedroom mugs when it’s his week, so Mikey figures it’ll teach him. Maybe. Someday.

Mikey puts the the mugs into the dishwasher and washes his hands, careful to point the faucet towards the cold side. Gerard had wanted to get separate hot and cold taps when they bought the house so Mikey wouldn’t accidentally burn himself, but Mikey likes it better this way.

The doorbell rings while Mikey’s drying his hands. Mikey smiles a little and yells "Pete’s here" in the general direction of the staircase and goes to open the door.

Pete’s lounging against the wall by the door fiddling with his phone, in a compulsive habit kind of way, not like last time when he kept turning it on and off and swiping his thumb across the screen just to have something to do with his hands. He looks awesome, clean-shaved and hair shiny and soft-looking.

"Hey," Mikey says when Pete looks up at him. It comes out a little strangled and he clears his throat.

Pete grins. "Hey. Anybody order a hot sub?"

Mikey rolls his eyes. "Been working on that one for a while?"

Pete grins wider and kisses Mikey. Mikey only feels the kiss in the little beat of happiness in his heart. "Only the best lines for you, Mikeyway."

Mikey bites back a smile. "Get inside, dude. Come on."

Inside, Pete takes off his hoodie and stares at Mikey. Mikey resists the urge to ask if he can take his hoodie and offers Pete a drink instead. "Uh," he says, rifling through the cabinets. "Thermos or portable doggie bottle? We're kind of out of clean anything."

Pete eyes the doggie bottle. "Thermos," he says. "Thanks."

Mikey hides behind his hair and watches Pete drink, his full lips moving around the rim and the flexing of his throat, and wishes Gerard would come down soon and get everything started, because he suddenly can't wait to have Pete's hands on him.

The other time they’d done this was definitely hot. The memory thrums under Mikey’s skin sometimes, when Gerard slides over him in the dark and whispers about it into Mikey’s ear, reminds him how Pete had begged and obeyed and moaned and writhed and let them do everything.

Mikey thinks about it, idly studying the lines of Pete’s body, and wonders what might happen today. He and Gerard talked about it a little, but planning isn’t really Mikey’s thing and he likes it when Gerard decides for him anyway, or puts him on the spot and makes him decide right then.

Pete drinks like he's nervous and a little awkward, setting down the thermos when it's drained and then raising it again to his mouth to get the last drops out. "Where’s Gerard?" he asks finally, when it's gone quiet in the room.

Mikey jerks his head in the direction of the stairs. "He went to write after lunch. He’s probably done by now, but he thinks it’s his turn to mow the lawn so he’s been avoiding coming downstairs."

"You mow your own lawn?"

"Some people do."

"I just didn't expect you guys to do your own yard work, dude," says Pete.

Mikey shrugs. "I suggested hiring a college kid, but Gerard got weird. I think he likes it when I do it."

"I bet." Pete looks Mikey up and down and waggles his eyebrows.

"Shut up," says Mikey, smiling a little. When he ran into Pete at the dog park a year ago and they started hanging out again, it had been nerve-wracking to wait for Pete put him and Gerard together. Pete never did say much about it, not even the first time they hooked up and not even after, and the occasional acknowledgement is thrilling.

Mikey licks his lips. Pete takes a couple of steps forward and puts a hand on Mikey’s belt when there’s a noise like a herd of cattle stampeding down the stairs and Gerard appears, his hair wet, flanked by both dogs and one of the cats trailing behind him, sixty nails clacking on the floor.

Gerard stops at the foot of the stairs and strikes a catalog pose. He's changed his shirt, Mikey notes with interest as the dogs weave around him and Pete, making them both totter. He glances Pete's way. Pete's dropped his hands from Mikey's waist, more nervous now, but Mikey sees his excitement in his darkened eyes.

Gerard finally unpeels himself from the wall and walks up to them and Mikey's mind goes momentarily blank in anticipation of touch like always. "Hey," Gerard says to both of them. He curves a hand around Mikey's elbow and presses his face to Mikey's hair. "I missed you." 

Mikey leans into it with a sigh. Even though it's only been a couple of hours since the last time, Gerard's touch still makes him feel like he's goddamn Sleeping Beauty.

"Mikey's been telling me about your lawn," says Pete, eyes flickering between them. As awkward pre-hookup small talk goes, this is an order of magnitude less awkward than before. The other time, Pete had stared at them a lot more while Gerard filled the silence with rambling about paint and carpet samples for their studio until Mikey took Gerard's hand and put it on Pete's cheek and leaned in to kiss Pete's warm skin around Gerard's thumb.

"Oh yeah," says Gerard, glancing away. "Sorry, Mikes, I forgot."

"Liar," says Mikey. "But you can chill out, it's my turn to mow."

Gerard noticeably perks up. "Were you just watching me stew? Asshole."

Mikey sticks his tongue out at him and Gerard grins delightedly and slides his arm down around Mikey's waist, slipping his thumb inside the band of Mikey's underwear. Mikey shivers and sways into Gerard helplessly, brushing his lips across Gerard's cheek.

"So, uh," says Pete.

"Yeah?" says Gerard hoarsely. Mikey moves his mouth higher, craning his neck, following the cut of Gerard's cheekbone and the hollow of his eye with his mouth He can feel Gerard's eyelashes flutter under his lips, a small ticklish movement, as he opens his eyes to look at Pete.

Pete makes a quiet noise and steps closer. He puts his hand over Gerard's hand on Mikey's waist, threading his fingers with Gerard's so Mikey can feel them both, and pushes up on tiptoe to kiss Mikey's neck. His mouth is wet and hot pressure, perfect and not enough. Mikey twists in Gerard's arms and grabs Pete's face, fitting their mouths together, and Pete whimpers into the kiss like he's been dying for it.

"Okay," whispers Gerard behind them, awkwardly twisting his arm so he doesn't break the point of contact between them. "Okay, come on." He tugs them to the stairs, and Mikey can't bring himself to break the kiss, staggering backwards and pulling Pete with him, stumbling on every step until they reach the landing.

Pete groans and tries to wriggle his free hand up Mikey's t-shirt, but Mikey catches it and spins them around, pushes Pete against the wall, into the doorframe of the cats' bedroom, the one that's officially Mikey's room. Pete tries to shake his hand free and Mikey pulls it away from Pete's body and pins it to the wall, kisses Pete rougher.

He has to break away from Pete's mouth to breathe. The points of contact - Pete's pulse under Mikey's fingers, Pete and Gerard's hand's twined at his waist. Nothing else. "Gerard," he pants, "Where the fuck are you, touch me, come on."

Gerard plasters himself alongside Mikey's body like he's been waiting for the invitation and Mikey gasps into Pete's mouth. They're wearing too many clothes for Mikey to feel himself pressed between Pete and Gerard, but where bare skin overlaps, where Gerard's lips brush the back of Mikey's neck and where their bare feet tangle, Mikey's nerves light up. Gerard shoves his hand under Mikey's t-shirt and drags it up firmly, almost kneading, until it hurts.

Mikey whimpers and Gerard digs his nails into Mikey's side, five half-moon points of flaring pain. Mikey breaks away from Pete's mouth and drops his head back on Gerard's shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut and focusing on the throbbing pain in his side. Gerard bites down on his neck gently, checking in, and Mikey lets out another whimper.

"Pete," says Gerard, squeezing Pete's hand on Mikey's side. "Do that."

Pete licks his lips and curls his fingers. On Mikey's other side, Gerard does the same, easier than before but harder than Pete, and licks Mikey's neck. Mikey smiles. The time before, they hadn't done much of that, hadn't shown Pete how much Mikey liked it. Gerard had been careful, almost teasing.

"You can do it harder," says Mikey and pushes his head off Gerard's shoulder with a groan. He gives Pete another kiss and bites Pete's bottom lip. "Do it hard."

Pete does, digs his fingers in like Gerard did. It's sharp and perfect. Mikey cries out quietly and Pete catches his lips with his and smiles delightedly against Mikey's mouth.

Gerard lets go and strokes Mikey's side. "I'm gonna kiss you there later," he whispers with promise in his voice, and Mikey shivers. "Tomorrow, when it bruises. Come on, though. Bed."

He herds them down the hall to the master bedroom and shuts the dogs out. "Take off your clothes and get on your knees," Gerard tells Pete and turns around to unbutton Mikey’s fly. Mikey helps, kicks his jeans off and shimmies out of his t-shirt and mutters "You too" to Gerard. Gerard takes off his t-shirt and shorts too, and Mikey gasps every time Gerard breaks contact and touches him again.

Gerard sits down on the edge of the bed and spreads his knees, looking at Mikey with hooded eyes, the look that always makes Mikey's mouth go dry, even five years later. "Come here," says Gerard in a low voice and pats the bedspread, and Mikey moves to sit between his legs before he's aware he's doing it. He _knew it_ , knew Gerard had a plan for how this would go.

He leans back, rests his weight on Gerard's warm chest and tilts his neck to be kissed. Gerard laughs quietly and kisses along the tendon and the hollow under Mikey's ear. Mikey takes Gerard's hand and drops it on his thigh, and Gerard takes this hint, too, squeezes and slides his hand up to the base of Mikey's dick, making it jump and making Mikey's heart hammer funny in his chest.

Pete stops in his tracks, half out of his shirt, and stares at them until Gerard snaps, "What did I tell you?"

Pete throws his clothes off and scrambles onto his knees in front of them in a flurry of eagerness and obedience that makes Mikey's stomach drop.

"Closer," says Gerard. Pete shuffles up close enough that Mikey could touch the circle of thorns on his collarbone if he wanted to. Pete eagerly pushes up on his knees and Mikey reaches out and trails his fingertips across the collar, feeling Pete shiver under his hand.

Gerard puts his other hand on Mikey's thigh and tugs gently, coaxing. Pete watches, throat flexing, as Mikey spreads his legs, and his eyes go wide when he sees the bite marks and finger-shaped bruises in various stages of purple, green, and yellow, that pepper the insides of Mikey's thighs.

"Shit, Way," Pete says in a tone somewhere between impressed and appalled. "Don't you keep snacks in the house?"

Gerard ignores him and trails his fingers over the marks. "This one's getting kind of light. Why don't you make it pretty again?"

Pete blinks and leans in, kissing Gerard's fingers until he pulls them away. "Pete," Gerard says firmly, and Mikey barely has time to take a breath before Pete bites down and sucks. He's not messing around; it's hot and it hurts and makes Mikey buck up and try to pull back, making it worse.

Gerard directs Pete to another fading bruise and then another and Pete sucks the marks back to purple into Mikey's skin until Mikey feels like he can't take it anymore, and then Gerard says "Stop. Sit back."

Mikey rolls his head on Gerard's shoulder and pants while the fading and throbbing pain shifts and floats through his nervous system. Gerard is touching him lightly now, but he makes sure to cover all the fresh bite marks with his hand, keeping the sensation flowing. Gerard plants a foot on Pete’s thigh and _pushes_ until Pete plops his ass on his calves, open-mouthed, breathing hard. 

Pete puts his arms behind his back and turns his face up, relaxing his mouth and looking steadily into Mikey's eyes. It makes Mikey smile, so he leans down and kisses Pete again, deep and slow, hooking a thumb in the corner of Pete’s mouth and pushing his tongue in and out until Pete whines loudly in the back of his throat.

Mikey tries to break the kiss but he can't because Gerard's hand is firm on his back. "Keep kissing him," Gerard tells him, so Mikey does, with long clinging kisses, and trails a hand down Pete’s body, lightly tracing from his collar to his navel and down to stroke Gerard’s foot where it’s resting on Pete’s thigh.

"Mikey," whispers Gerard and wraps his hand around Mikey's cock. Mikey moans and pants into Pete’s mouth. Gerard touching him never stops feeling like a gift. When it goes on for so long, it’s almost like he’s touching Mikey everywhere, not just the places where they’re skin to skin.

"Okay," says Gerard and drags Mikey up. He’s still holding Mikey’s dick, not stroking it but gripping it at the base.

It’s hard and leaking. There are drops of precome beading on the tip and spilling over, running down, tracing the vein and dripping on Gerard’s fingers. Mikey’s looking at Pete’s face, but he knows because he can feel all of it, every sensation, every twitch of his dick under Gerard's fingers. Mikey’s never going to be over this.

"Okay, Pete. Wanna make Mikey feel?" asks Gerard. 

Pete nods frantically. Gerard twists a hand in Pete’s hair and drags him forward so Mikey’s cock is in Pete’s face. Pete’s mouth is open and he’s reaching to lick Mikey and Mikey bites his lip in anticipation. They’d tried this once, years ago, and it was a disaster. Gerard jerks Pete’s head back and presses warningly with his foot. "No. Stay."

Pete shivers and stills. Gerard hums in satisfaction and drags Mikey’s dick over Pete’s face, wipes the drop of precome on high up Pete’s cheekbone. Mikey’s dick jerks and another drop wells up, and Gerard wipes that one on Pete’s cheek too, and the next, and the next, tracing a line to Pete’s mouth, and then repeats it on Pete’s other cheek. Pete is whining quietly, biting his lip and looking into Mikey’s eyes. He’s flushed so hot. Mikey can see that his face is red and can feel that it’s hot every time Gerard presses the tip of his cock to it.

Mikey really wants to come, but Gerard believes that longer is better and that Mikey deserves the best orgasms, so he doesn’t even ask, just bites his lip and waits for Gerard to lead him there. 

Gerard's plan apparently involves letting go of Mikey’s dick. Mikey drops his head back on Gerard’s shoulders with a frustrated groan. "Asshole." 

Gerard plants a smacking kiss on Mikey’s cheek and says, "Relax. Let’s see what Pete wants now. What do you want, Pete?" His voice is so fucking sly, like he and Pete had worked it all out beforehand. 

Pete says, hoarsely, "Hit me, Mikey."

And... shit. Mikey's stomach does a fast flip. Pete's asked him that before, years ago, and Mikey said no. He didn’t know how to hit, how hard would be too hard - one more thing they didn’t do that made them fall apart. Besides, almost everything Mikey was then was wanting Gerard. Now, Mikey really does want to at least try.

He exhales and flexes his palm. He knows Gerard's grinning even though he can't see his face and his mouth isn’t anywhere near Mikey’s skin. "Awesome," says Gerard. "Mikey, slap him."

Mikey swings his hand and lets it connect with Pete’s cheekbone with a ringing snap. Pete sways and gasps, a hurt hot sound, and Mikey’s hand _stings_. "Was that okay?" he asks worriedly. "Too hard?"

Pete shakes his head. "No. ‘s good. You can hit a little harder. Backhand me, too."

Mikey is hot all over. He backhands Pete, whipping his head in the other direction. Gerard’s hand is still twisted in Pete’s hair, and Pete cries out when it pulls. Mikey still wants his dick in that mouth, but his focus is on his hand. The back of it hurts too now, and there’s a dull throb echoing between it and the palm. It’s amazing. "Again," whispers Gerard in his ear, and Mikey slaps Pete again, and backhands him again. Pete sways, pants, cries out, and Mikey never wants to stop.

"Enough?" asks Mikey, shaking his hand out after one last slap. His palm _burns_ , there’s a red splotch in the middle of it, and his knuckles are red.

"Hold on," Pete rasps. Gerard tilts Pete’s head back so they can both see Pete’s face. It’s red, dotted with dried come, and Pete’s right cheek is a little swollen and his left has a red splotch on it the size of Mikey’s palm. Gerard lets go of Mikey’s waist and rubs his fingers over that spot.

"I don’t wanna get you bruised," he says.

"I like it. Just need breaks. Okay. I’m re--"

Mikey slaps him twice, three times in a row and sucks his stinging fingers into his mouth. "Jesus. I have to play tomorrow. We gotta stop."

Gerard clucks like he’s really disappointed in himself for missing something this obvious. "This is fucking hot, but yeah. Wanna suck him instead, Wentz?"

Pete nods fast and leans in, tests Gerard’s grip on his hair. It’s firm. "See if you can do it anyway, baby," says Gerard and flexes his fingers. Mikey doesn’t know where to look - to turn around and look at Gerard, because he’s missing Gerard’s cocky, better-than-you smirk even though he can hear it in his voice, or to look down at Pete trying to take the head of Mikey’s cock in his mouth with his hands still behind his back and struggling against the pressure of Gerard’s grip.

Pete sticks his tongue out and licks the tip of Mikey’s cock, licks up the precome and trails his mouth down and up the shaft. Gerard must relax his hand a little, because Pete suddenly surges forward and presses his face into Mikey’s junk. He breathes there for a moment and leans up and in and swallows Mikey down, sucks him so sweet and steady that Mikey doesn’t think he’s breathing, has to grab Gerard’s other than and press it against Pete's throat so he can feel the pulse thud there.

Gerard must switch his feet around or flex a bit to get rid of cramps, because for a brief second, all sensation on Mikey’s dick flickers out before it slams back in. Mikey cries out and throws his head back. His hips twitch and he pushes into Pete’s mouth, making Pete gag and swallow around him. Mikey can barely hear Gerard’s _hmm_ through the ringing in his ears, but the next thing he knows, Gerard does it again and Mikey’s hips pump again. "Fuck, Gee. Don’t do it unless you want me to come in like two seconds," he gasps out, and Gerard does it again, because he's an _asshole_ , and Mikey comes down Pete’s throat, shuddering heavily in Gerard's arms. 

"Asshole," Mikey manages finally, and Gerard bites Mikey's neck and drops his hand down to Mikey's dick, squeezing and making Mikey yelp. 

It's just on the edge of too much, and Mikey can't decide if he wants to squirm away or push into Gerard's hand, but then Pete moans wildly. Mikey opens his eyes, focusing on Pete with effort. Pete's dick is red, hard and straining against his thigh, his mouth is dark and wet, and his eyes are big and pleading. 

"Shit," mutters Gerard and takes his hand off Mikey's dick. "Okay. You can come. Just don’t touch yourself."

Pete blinks, confused and frantic, and Gerard grins against the side of Mikey's face and hooks his foot around the back of Pete's thigh, yanking him closer so Mikey's leg is between his thighs. "You can rub off, if you want."

Pete fucking _blushes_ \- it's visible even through his slapped-red skin - and his mouth drops open. "You want to," whispers Mikey. "Do it." He presses his leg up against Pete's balls and Pete moves forward to straddle Mikey's leg, dragging the wet tip of his dick across Mikey's shin. A wave of heat goes through Mikey, in the spots where he's touching skin. 

"Yeah," says Gerard roughly and pulls Pete forward. "Like that. Go."

Pete closes his eyes and ducks his head, resting it on Mikey's knee. His sweat-slick back bends in a smooth curve and he rolls his hips into Mikey's shin in a smooth undulating motion, slow and first and then faster and more erratic. 

"Fuck," Mikey whispers. Pete's panting wetly into his knee and moaning quietly, and Mikey lowers his fingers into Pete's hair, gripping it tightly. "Fuck, Pete."

Pete groans in response and shoves his hips into Mikey's leg. His dick is hard and slippery and hot, making Mikey's stomach twist. Mikey pulls Pete's hair until Pete's hips stutter and he comes, scraping his teeth down Mikey's knee in a burst of sharp bright pain.

He's gorgeous kneeling in front of them, his back rising and falling heavily with every shuddering breath he takes. 

"Fucking amazing," Gerard whispers hoarsely in Mikey's ear. 

Mikey nods and turns his head to catch Gerard's mouth in a kiss. He's not going to say thank you now - he'll whisper it in Gerard's ear at night or over morning coffee - but he'll get as close as he can.

Gerard kisses back with an impatient, needy noise and slides his hands to Mikey's hips, pulling him back. "Oh," Mikey hums into Gerard's mouth with a smile. "Sorry. Your turn now. Pete."

Pete lifts his head. "Yeah?"

"Come up here," Mikey says, grinning, and twists in Gerard's arms to push him back onto the bed. He slides onto Gerard and sighs as his chest touches skin and all his nerves light up like LA at nightfall. He turns his head and rubs his cheek on Gerard's chest, so close he can hear the scrape of stubble and the quiet hiss Gerard makes.

Pete follows quickly, flickering out as he breaks Gerard's hold on him and then flickering back in, even more intense than before. He slides his wet mouth over Mikey's shoulder and mouths down his arm where it's braced by Gerard's head until his face is right by theirs. 

"Hi," he says with an uncertain smile, and Mikey kisses him until Gerard gently pulls him back. 

"You're going to hurt your neck like that. Lie down on your side."

Mikey rolls his eyes at him but does as Gerard says, settling in against Gerard's side and throwing his leg over Gerard's. Pete leans over across Gerard's body and picks up the kiss, slow and gentle melting into deep and endless, until Gerard quietly swears and sits up to kiss them both, turning their faces towards his. 

He kisses Pete first and then Mikey and then Pete again, and Mikey watches Pete's hesitation dissolve. "Pete," he says. "Get Gerard off." 

Pete moans into Gerard's mouth and lets Mikey guide his hand down to Gerard's cock. They stroke him together, entangled fingers slipping through the precome that's leaked down the shaft. Gerard bends his knee and pushes his hips into their hands impatiently. 

"Stop," says Mikey and slaps Gerard's hip lightly. "It's our turn. Relax." 

Gerard laughs quietly but sinks into the mattress, and Mikey tugs Pete away from Gerard by the hair, giving him a biting kiss. 

Pete pants when Mikey lets him go. "Fuck, Mikeyway."

Mikey smirks. "You like that," he says, and fists his hand in Pete's hair again. 

Pete nods, letting out a shivery sigh when Mikey pulls a little harder. "You know I like it." 

"Do what I said, then," Mikey says and yanks Pete down, pressing Pete's mouth to Gerard's chest. 

Pete flicks his tongue out and licks around Gerard's nipple, and Mikey tightens his other hand around Pete's fingers and Gerard's cock, stroking firmly and quickly now and watching Gerard's fingers flex in the sheet and his eyes flutter shut.

"Kiss me," Gerard says, and Mikey will deny launching himself at Gerard. There's no one who would tell anyway. He kisses the corners of Gerard's mouth, skirting away from the deep kisses Gerard wants until Gerard's hands fly up and hold Mikey close. It's overwhelming, sensation and a quiet, intense happiness spreading through him like warm honey. 

"Can I suck you?" Pete asks. "Mikey, let me," and Mikey gasps "Yes, yes," into Gerard's mouth and lets Pete move down between Gerard's legs and suck. 

Gerard lets Mikey pull away and they watch Pete together, his red mouth moving stretched and wet over Gerard's cock. Pete sinks halfway down and sucks until he has to pull off, red-faced and gasping, his eyes flicking to Mikey and Gerard's and down like he's embarrassed. 

"Suck my cock," Gerard snaps only half-convincingly, glaring at Mikey when Mikey quietly snickers. "We don't have all fucking day, baby."

Pete's cock visibly jerks and he bends his head over Gerard's lap again, mouthing the tip of Gerard's dick. 

"Mikey," says Gerard. 

Mikey grins to himself and touches Pete's cheekbone. His cheeks are glowing a dull red but he turns into Mikey's touch without taking his lips off Gerard's cock. 

"Make me," says Pete. "Please."

Mikey can work with that. "Down," he says firmly and pushes Pete's head down on Gerard's dick. "Stay."

Pete stays, riding out Gerard's thrusts until he chokes. "Good boy," Mikey murmurs and lets him come halfway up to breathe. Gerard's dick is wet with spit where Pete's mouth was. Mikey runs a finger around Pete's stretched lips and down Gerard's cock. "Make him come now."

Gerard mouths Mikey's cheekbone and then throws his head back as Pete starts to suck again. Mikey doesn't let go of Pete's hair, but he lets Gerard clutch his other hand as he comes shuddering into Pete's mouth. 

"Shit," Gerard pants. "Wow."

Pete wipes his mouth, giving Mikey a small smile as Mikey tugs him up for a kiss. He ends up yawning into Pete's mouth and Pete laughs loud and goofy, breaking the awkwardness in the room.

They settle on the bed and Gerard pads into the bathroom to get a washcloth. For Gerard's sake, Mikey swallows a protesting whine when Gerard lets go, complete numbness after the sensory overload of the past hour. "I hate this part," he mutters. 

Pete settles in next to Mikey and wraps an arm around his middle. "Sorry." 

Mikey turns his head and blinks at him. Pete's really close - Mikey knows he'd be able to feel Pete's breath on his skin if Gerard were there to hold them both - and his eyes are anxious.

"What are you sorry for?" 

Pete shrugs, and Mikey remembers this about Pete, how he'd only half-say anything important and not let anyone figure out what he meant. 

"I'm glad you're here," Mikey says instead, and Pete sighs and leans his head on Mikey's shoulder. 

Gerard gets back with two washcloths and drops down onto the bed, rubbing Mikey's ankle with one hand. He touches Pete's leg with the other and Mikey lets out a loud, involuntary noise of relief at the sensation of Pete's still-hot cheek on his shoulder, Pete's warm arm around his waist. 

"It's so hot how you like that," Pete whispers. "You react like you've never been touched every time."

Mikey swallows a too-honest reply and nods instead, catching Gerard's eyes.

The washcloth is rough and cold and wet under Gerard's hand, and Mikey gives a little satisfied sigh and pushes up into it as Gerard slides it up and wipes him down. He cleans Pete up too, and stretches over him to kiss him. Mikey turns his head to watch them, watch their mouths move together and Pete's lashes flutter and his brother's dark hair brush Pete's face. He can almost feel his very bones hum in contentment. 

"So, uh," Pete says when Gerard pulls away. 

Mikey closes his eyes and waits. 

"Stay," says Gerard.

Pete's breath catches. "Okay, I'll stay," he says in a hurry like Gerard's going to change his mind between one breath and the next, and Mikey lets himself curl into Pete and fall asleep.

Mikey comes awake to the sensation of Gerard tracing patterns on his chest, warm and a little ticklish. Pete is still breathing evenly against his shoulder.

"Are you writing 'Gerard was here?'" he asks without opening his eyes, catching Gerard's hand in his own and placing it against his cheek. Gerard lets him rub his face against it like a cat. "Gerard."

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing with Pete?"

"What do you mean?"

Mikey sighs. "Why did you ask him to stay?"

Mikey can almost hear Gerard's forehead wrinkle. "You didn't want him to stay?"

"No, I did."

Gerard nods, his nose brushing Mikey's shoulder. "I thought you did. So what's the problem?"

"Are you just doing it for me? Because if you are, I don't know if it's going to go anywhere good."

"You always think I'm just doing things for you," says Gerard huffily. "At least you don't think that I'm sleeping with you just for your sake anymore." 

Mikey feels a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. "No, I think you enjoy it too."

"Fucking right, I do."

"But you don't want a relationship with him."

"Do you think we should be talking about this when he's here?" 

Mikey finally opens his eyes and looks at Pete, smiling involuntarily. He's gorgeous, looking still and peaceful in the rare deep sleep Mikey remembers from years ago, on days when everything went right, when Pete felt the right way and Mikey said the right things. He didn't sleep like that the first time they hooked up.

"I want to give you what you want, Mikes," Gerard whispers, nestling close, skin to skin all down Mikey's back and ass and the back of his thighs, and pressing his lips to the back of Mikey's neck. "Just let me."

Mikey smiles wider and nods. It's worked out okay so far.


End file.
